


"look how hard i can cry FWSHHHH"

by buoyantsaturn



Series: solangelo week 2020 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, child of demeter!will solace, godswap, it's not explicitly clear but i promise this is a godswap, nico is still hades spawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Nico wasn't allowed to touch Will's plants.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: solangelo week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	"look how hard i can cry FWSHHHH"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solange_lol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/gifts).



> happy solangeloweek!! yes this is a godswap no i never explicitly state anybody's godly parent. will is a child of demeter curtesy of liz's amazing doodles of will in overalls holding plants. she also named this fic. thanks liz :))))

It had always been Will’s dream to open a greenhouse. Ever since he’d first dragged Nico through the strawberry fields at camp, Nico had known that Will wanted nothing more - except maybe a partner to run that greenhouse with. 

Unfortunately, with his own job, Nico didn’t have the time to spend with Will all day every day, surrounded by herbs and flowers and succulents that made Will look more alive than Nico had ever seen him. Instead, after his own long day had ended, Nico made his way across town every night to help Will close up shop. Will always left the front door unlocked for him, so as soon as Nico stepped inside, he flipped the sign to  _ closed _ and turned the lock on the door.

He called out, “Hey, Sunshine,” before grabbing a broom. As he started sweeping up a few small piles of soil and dead leaves, he heard Will’s response of, “Hey, babe,” from the back room - the reviving room, as Will called it. He’d hung a little sign on it in the early days of the greenhouse that said, “This is where the magic happens,” because he thought it would be a fun little inside joke between friends from camp. Nico thought he was a dork.

He continued in his usual path around the room, careful not to touch any of the plants. Will’s one rule for having Nico in the greenhouse was that he could only touch the broom and the register, because sometimes even looking at a plant funny could make it wilt, in Nico’s case. So he was always careful about not bumping into things and not letting any leaves so much as brush him as he passed by, but sometimes things were unavoidable. And sometimes they  _ were _ avoidable, but Nico wasn’t just going to ignore that small mountain of spilled dirt between two pots. He tried very carefully to nudge one pot aside with his shoe, only touching the pot and none of the actual plant, then slid it back into place after he’d swept out the dirt. 

Once he’d finished, Nico set the broom aside and walked over to the register. He started balancing the drawer as he waited for Will to finish up. He was halfway through counting the tens when an arm snaked around his waist, and a chin found its way to his shoulder.

“Babe,” Will said in that perfect  _ I’m-not-mad-just-disappointed _ tone. 

“I  _ swear, _ I didn’t touch any plants,” Nico replied. 

Will reached around him and placed a green ceramic pot on the counter, displaying the very wilted flowers inside. Nico felt his shoulders sag. He’d been  _ so careful. _

“Okay… So, I might have... _ pushed it aside _ for a second.”

Will hummed and pressed his lips to Nico’s shoulder as he reached for the plant. He rubbed one of the leaves between his thumb and forefinger, and they watched as the stems gradually straightened, returning to their vibrant green color as the flowers bloomed anew. Just as quickly as the plant had died under Nico’s touch, it came alive again with Will’s. 

Will turned his head and kissed Nico’s cheek, grinning against the skin. “It’s alright. Nothing a little magic can’t fix.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> check out more solangelo stuff on tumblr @solangeloweek
> 
> also, to satisfy annabel: maybe will grows weed in the reviving room we don't know


End file.
